


a jealous kitten

by cryingshinigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxious Kozume Kenma, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingshinigami/pseuds/cryingshinigami
Summary: Una collega di Kuroo allunga troppo le mani, e Kenma decide di correre immediatamente ai ripari :)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 19





	a jealous kitten

**Author's Note:**

> le mie oneshot le trovate su wattpad  
> -> "anime one shot" di @_melilissa_  
> -> grazie di leggere vi voglio bene

Akaashi chiude la telefonata.  
Sto giocando online, le mani che si muovono veloci sul mio controller customizzato pagato duecento euro, il cellulare in bilico fra la mia testa e la spalla, mentre mi mordicchio il labbro.   
– Cazzo! – sussurro, quando vedo l’ennesimo nemico spuntare dietro al mio avatar. Sto cercando di sconfiggere uno dei boss più forti nonostante abbia ricominciato Bloodborne da poco, ma sembra una sfida impossibile.  
Il game over si palesa davanti a me mentre sbuffo sonoramente.  
Quando ripeto sempre lo stesso boss o mi blocco in qualche livello impossibile, ho sempre bisogno di staccare un po’ per riuscire a schiarirmi le idee e ricominciare da capo il più tranquillo possibile.  
Mi viene l’ansia, se no.  
Metto in stand-by la mia Playstation 4, appoggio il controller sulla scrivania, e mi butto sul letto.  
Mi manca Tetsurou. Ultimamente non riesce a tornare a casa da lavoro prima delle nove di sera, e quando arriva è sfinito. Mi sembrerebbe egoista chiedergli di occuparsi di me, perciò non lo faccio, e lascio che si addormenti con me abbracciato senza dire mai nulla.  
Eppure mi manca, da morire.  
E poi sono incredibilmente stizzito dal fatto che passi più tempo con i suoi colleghi che con me. Non è colpa sua, lo so benissimo, e il rapporto che deve costruire con le persone con cui lavora è importante.  
Ma il ragazzino bisognoso d’attenzione dentro di me detesta questa cosa.  
Kuroo è il capo dipartimento di scienze nucleari della sezione di ricerca di Tokyo. Altisonante, eh?  
Si è laureato con un anno e mezzo di anticipo, e nonostante sembri un idiota, e lo sia, a volte, è molto, molto bravo in quello che fa. Talmente bravo che nemmeno me lo lasciano tornare a casa.  
Sento la suoneria personalizzata del mio cellulare avvertirmi che mi ha inviato un messaggio. Non penso di essermi mai alzato così in fretta.   
– Ciao micetto, come stai? Volevo avvertirti che stasera non sono a cena, ma forse lo sai già…sì mi pare di avertelo detto l’altro giorno. Comunque penso che passeremo da casa a bere qualcosa più tardi, ovviamente non sei obbligato a stare con noi quindi fai quello che vuoi. Ho deciso che appena riesco ad organizzarmi con il lavoro andiamo in vacanza, solo noi due. Mi manchi da morire. –  
Il messaggio dice questo.  
Sorrido, il cuore che mi si scalda.  
Poi mi rendo conto di una cosa.  
Il messaggio vocale è registrato in mezzo alla gente, è normale che ci sia rumore, ma una fra le voci sembra particolarmente vicina.  
Riascolto il messaggio una, due, tre volte.   
“Torni qua professore! Le tengo il posto!”, dice la voce. E io so perfettamente di chi stiamo parlando.  
Mi mordo un’unghia, metto la testa fra le ginocchia e respiro forte.  
Di solito sono bravo a controllare le mie emozioni, ma una in particolare mi cattura e non mi lascia alcuna possibilità di fuga. Mi fa venire l’ansia, mi attanaglia lo stomaco, mi toglie il sonno.  
Ed è la gelosia.  
La voce che ho sentito è di una stagista di Kuroo, una ragazzina, appena ventenne, bionda e con gli occhiali da gatta. E’ bella, è intelligente.  
La prima volta che ho sentito di lei era un nostro amico, un altro dei colleghi di Kuroo, Lev, che gli rivolgeva una battuta, lo prendeva in giro perché lei lo inseguiva dappertutto.  
Premettiamo che io sono una persona ansiosa. Non ho alcun dubbio che Kuroo rimarrà con me per tutta la vita, so benissimo quanto mi ama e so benissimo anche quanto io amo lui, ma l’ansia è una maledizione che non mi abbandona mai.  
Quindi ho iniziato a guardarla su Instagram. Non è uno stalking di primo livello, quello che ho fatto Tsukishima quando Yamaguchi aveva paura lo tradisse, lo era. Tra parentesi, ovviamente non lo stava tradendo. Quello che ho trovato, comunque, mi ha fatto rabbrividire.  
Posta storie ad una frequenza impressionante, anche delle cose più stupide, come il caffè di Starbuks che Kuroo le ha portato – a lei come a tutti i ragazzi che lavorano con lui – mettendo come sfondo qualche stupida canzone di Ed Sheeran, selfie a lavoro dove il mio ragazzo appare dietro, ogni dannata uscita di che fanno.  
Mi aveva dato un po’ fastidio un suo post in cui spiegava la sua rottura con il suo precedente fidanzato – come se a qualcuno importasse, racchia – in cui menzionava il fatto che le persone che giocano ai videogiochi sono tutte egoiste, senza cuore, che preferiscono il loro controller alla loro dolce metà, e che, onta peggiore di tutte, fanno schifo a letto.  
Io sono un gamer professionista, e a letto sono un drago.  
Non lo direi mai a voce alta, ma non mi pare che Tetsu si sia mai alzato insoddisfatto dopo aver fatto sesso con me, e sappiamo tutti che l’orgasmo maschile non si può fingere.  
Rispondo un veloce “Ok, ti aspetto ;)” a Kuroo e lascio che le mie mani vaghino fino al profilo di quell’antipatica. Fumiko Shirotani, preparati ad un Kozume Kenma in full berserk.  
Mugugno un “ma per favore” al video del tavolo dove sono andati a mangiare, ha inquadrato per qualche secondo di troppo l’addome di Tetsurou.  
La decisione mi invade le membra. Per il novanta per cento del tempo so benissimo di essere un gatto pigro che si rotola nelle lenzuola, ma chiedete a chiunque vogliate, quando voglio qualcosa me lo prendo. E quello che voglio è il mio fidanzato tutto per me.  
Mi alzo da letto e filo in bagno, prendendomi il mio tempo per lavarmi, farmi la maschera ai capelli che profuma di cannella, mettere la crema e lavarmi i denti.  
Un po’ fremo d’eccitazione.  
A Kuroo cadrà la mascella. Non che non mi lavi, ma di solito è un gesto meccanico, che faccio perché devo fare. Ora che mi sto prendendo cura di me stesso, cosa che piace più al mio ragazzo di quanto non piaccia a me, so che centrerò l’obiettivo.  
Torno in camera da letto rimuginando. L’idea che ho detto prima ad Akaashi mi ispira.  
Non penso di essere chissà quanto un bel ragazzo, ma conosco i miei punti forti, le gambe magre e la pelle morbida. E parigine sia.  
Infilo il paio di pantaloncini a vita alta più corto che abbia, frugo tra le felpe di Tetsurou per trovarne una che gli piaccia particolarmente, ovvero quella del Nekoma, e vado a cercare fra la mia vasta collezione di calzini.  
Ne ho di ogni specie. Colorati con le ciambelline, tinta unita, pelosi, di pizzo. Non chiedete.  
In fondo al cassetto, là, che mi fissano come l’occhio di Sauron fissa Frodo Baggins, giacciono pigramente un paio di parigine di cotone nere, le uniche dell’altezza perfetta per lasciar intravedere cinque centimetri delle mie gambe bianche dall’orlo della felpa. Non uno di più, non uno di meno.  
Mi vesto con calma, so di avere tempo.  
Rimango per un po’ a poltrire fra i cuscini morbidi, quando quasi inavvertitamente porto quello di Kuroo al viso, inspirando forte. Profuma di buono. Quell’odore virile mischiato con un sentore vago di fumo. Mi rilassa, ma non abbastanza.  
Sento di nuovo l’ansia farsi strada dentro di me, un paio di lacrime minuscole nei miei occhi chiari.  
La mia testa non ne vuole sapere di stare zitta.   
“Come farai senza Tetsu? E se te lo porta via? E se rimani da solo? Non sai nemmeno cuocere un uovo, Kenma, senza Kuroo sei morto. Per non considerare il fatto che non potrai più abbracciarlo, baciarlo o farci qualsiasi cosa tu voglia poterci fare.”  
Colpisco la mia guancia con il palmo aperto.   
– Kuroo non mi lascerebbe mai. E se per una strana coincidenza astrale gli venisse anche solo la vaga idea di farlo, lo legherei alla testata del letto e lo costringerei a rimanere. – dico ad alta voce.  
Maturo, lo so.  
Dopo aver capito che rimuginare ha come unico esito quello di farmi uscire completamente fuori da ogni grazia di Dio, scendo in cucina pigramente.  
Faccio appena in tempo ad aprire il frigo per tirare fuori una lattina di Coca Cola che sento il rumore graffiato della chiave che gira nella toppa.  
Passano poche frazioni di secondo prima che gli occhi dorati di Kuroo incontrino i miei.  
Ogni volta che lo vedo sembra la prima volta.  
E’ così bello, con i suoi capelli ridicolmente emo e il fisico robusto ma snello avvolto in un completo disordinato.  
I suoi occhi sembrano scavarmi dentro, le pupille non mi lasciano per un istante.  
Ho colpito, mi do un cinque mentale.   
– Siete tornati prima del previsto. – commento, un sorriso nascosto sul mio viso. Scuoto la mano appena ai suoi colleghi dietro di lui, poi mi volto.  
Cammino piano verso la cucina, tiro su un braccio per stiracchiarmi, l’altro aggrappato al gomito.  
So benissimo che cosa sto facendo.  
L’orlo della felpa di alza, e so che il mio sedere avvolto in un paio di pantaloncini striminziti è qualcosa che ho fatto bene a mostrare.  
Guarda e impara, racchiaccia.   
– Chi è quello? E’ il suo coinquilino, professore? – sento appena, sorridendo quando sento la risposta.   
– Quello è il suo ragazzo, Fumiko – dice qualcuno da dietro.   
Ti sei messa contro il gay sbagliato, tesoro.  
Marcio fino al mobiletto degli alcolici, quando una mano familiare si aggrappa alla mia schiena e circonda la mia vita.  
Un corpo marmoreo si preme contro il mio, l’altra mano stringe forte il mio sedere.   
– Questo è un colpo basso, micetto. Ti mangerei sul bancone della cucina. – mi mormora una voce, bassa, melodiosa.  
Un tremore passa nella mia spina dorsale. Scuoto appena il bacino addosso al suo, prima di afferrare qualche bottiglia di whiskey e voltarmi.  
Salgo sulla punta dei piedi, premo le labbra contro le sue.   
– Anche tu mi sei mancato, Tetsurou. – sospiro, prima di allontanarmi e lasciarlo lì, fermo, immobile, incredulo.  
Ridacchio fra me e me sentendo il suo sguardo che mi brucia sulla schiena, oscillando piano da un piede all’altro. Prima di lasciarmi consumare dalle mani trepidanti di Kuroo c’è un altro problema che devo sistemare, un problema biondo e occhialuto che mi lancia un’occhiata di sfida non appena metto piede in salotto.  
E’ seduta al bordo del divano, sta scherzando con Lev e Yaku di qualche argomento di lavoro. Sorride, è decisamente bella.  
Per un minuscolo secondo la invidio persino un po’. So che sono io ad essermi guadagnato una vita intera con Tetsu, ma lei ci sta assieme tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. Io, invece, no.  
Lascio le bottiglie sul tavolino di vetro davanti al divano, ma non riesco a sedermi.  
Mi sento fuori posto, anche se sono in casa mia, i capelli che mi coprono parzialmente la visuale e un brivido di freddo che mi corre lungo la spina dorsale.  
Sono le braccia di Kuroo che mi fanno tornare sul pianeta Terra, mi abbracciano da dietro e mi trascinano sul suo grembo, accogliendomi e lasciandomi seduto lì.  
Normalmente mi imbarazzerei ad essere così appiccicato a lui in pubblico, ma le sue dita lunghe fra le ciocche decolorate del mio capo e il suo respiro gentile sulla mia fronte mi fanno dimenticare che cosa sia l’imbarazzo. Ah, questa è casa.  
Mi ri-concentro. Sono qui per Fumiko. Per Kuroo, e per Fumiko.  
Mi distacco un attimo dal petto di Tetsu per sporgermi verso di lei.  
Le porgo la mano.   
– Non mi sono ancora presentato, sono Kenma. Sono il ragazzo di Tetsurou. – borbotto piano, mentre le nostre dita si stringono per un secondo.  
E’ la prima volta in cui mi guarda, mi guarda davvero. Ha il viso di chi si è appena reso conto di qualcosa, e questa sua espressione è rassicurante, per me. Magari ha compreso che deve allontanarsi da ciò che non è suo.  
O invece no.   
– Ciao, io sono Fumiko Shirotani, sono una stagista…e anche la segretaria personale del professore! – dice ammiccandogli e sfiorando quel suo braccio muscoloso con la punta delle dita.  
Ok, ora devo ragionare. Ragiona, ragiona e respira.  
Ho tre opzioni.  
O vado su, prendo il frustino di pelle nera che io e Kuroo abbiamo comprato per motivi che ora non starò a specificare e la riempio di botte.  
In alternativa posso afferrare una bottiglia, lanciarla contro la finestra a muro che dà sul centro di Tokyo e buttarla di sotto.  
Ultima chance, quella che al momento decido di mette in pratica, pazientare per la mia vendetta.  
Arruffo un po’ il naso, sorrido appena, e mi lascio andare fra i pettorali di Kuroo, guardando in alto, verso di lui.   
– Non sapevo che gli scienziati avessero dei segretari personali. Anche io ne voglio uno, Tetsu. – dico poi, il tono appena lamentoso che lo manda fuori di testa.  
Preme le labbra sulla mia fronte.   
– Guarda che non vale autoproclamarti la segretaria personale di qualcuno, per esserlo, Fumi. Se no io sarei il segretario personale di Hulk Hogan da anni. – la punzecchia Yaku, e vorrei tirargli un bacio.   
– Hulk Hogan? – vedo Lev crucciarsi.   
– Amo quei suoi folli baffi a manubrio. Sono trascendentali. –  
Mi ritrovo a ridacchiare appena. Yaku e Lev sono una coppia divertente, mi piacciono. Sono un po’ troppo rumorosi per i miei gusti, ma mi piacciono.  
Allungo le gambe calzate nelle parigine sul tavolino, appena in tempo perché Yaku ne afferri una con fare affettuso.   
– E’ una vita che non ci vediamo, Kenma, come stai? Un tipo mi ha fermato per strada l’altro giorno per chiedermi se fossi io il tuo amico delle storie, sai? – mi dice, e io sorrido appena.  
E’ un po’ un’abitudine che i miei fan siano appiccicosi, ma detesto quando coinvolgono persone che non c’entrano nulla con me.  
Per la cronaca, ho già detto di essere un gamer professionale, ma non di avere otto milioni di iscritti su youtube, no? Diciamo che il ragazzino gay pro gamer ha avuto un successo che non mi aspettavo nemmeno io. E i miei fan sono per la maggior parte persone simpatiche e carine, anche se qualche psicopatico c’è sempre. Ora che ci penso ci sono anche le ragazze del fanclub di Kuroo, il “fidanzato misterioso di Kodzuken”, lo chiamano.  
Scuoto la testa verso Yaku.   
– A me va tutto bene, credo. Sono un po’ stanco. Mi spiace per il mio fan, sono un po’ strani, alcuni. – rispondo pacatamente. Non sono di molte parole.  
Kuroo arruffa i miei capelli facendomi sbuffare per rimetterli a posto.   
– Non scherzare, micetto. A te va più che bene. – dice, rivolgendosi poi ai suoi amici. - Ken è stato invitato a Los Angeles alla fiera del videogioco più grande d’America. Sono così fiero! –  
Arrossisco di colpo. Mi imbarazzano i complimenti così accorati. Ma mi fanno anche piacere.  
Vedo Fumiko arricciare le labbra.   
– Tu…tu giochi ai videogiochi? Di…di lavoro? – borbotta poi, guardandomi per un secondo.  
Oh, questa era una scena che avevo previsto. Sento un sorriso di superiorità catturarmi il viso nello stesso istante in cui il corpo di Kuroo addosso a me si tende.  
Io non ho mai fatto particolarmente caso al fatto che per alcuni essere un gamer non fosse considerabile una vera e propria occupazione, sinceramente mi basta fare qualcosa che mi piace e ricevere soldi, tanti soldi in cambio.  
Ma Kuroo…a Kuroo queste cose non piacciono. Non gli piace chi mi insulta, non gli piace chi mi guarda dall’alto in basso, non gli piace chi non mi rispetta. Tiene a me molto più di quanto non faccia io.   
– Se essere il miglior pro gamer del Giappone fosse un lavoro facile e per tutti ora tu non avresti il culo su questo divano e la faccia rivolta verso lo Sky Tree, Fumi. – le fa notare, un tono cauto nella voce che non sembra toccarla minimamente. Lei sbatte le palpebre e sorride, come se non avesse un singolo neurone nel cervello.  
E’ veramente così stupida?  
Il genere femminile è così meraviglioso, vario, peculiare, mi ritrovo a pensare. Come possono far parte della stessa categoria quella donna incredibile di Shimizu e quest’antipatica? I misteri della vita.  
Lev stappa una bottiglia e versa due dita di whiskey in un bicchiere di vetro, poi lo passa verso di me.   
– Ne vuoi un po’, Ken? – mi chiede, sorridendo.  
Lev mi fa una grande tenerezza. Sembra un gattone alto e con il manto grigio che non vede l’ora di essere accarezzato e apprezzato da qualcuno. E se quel qualcuno è Yaku, poi, ancora meglio.  
Annuisco piano, afferrando il bicchiere e facendo per sistemarmi a sedere. Ovviamente per sistemarmi intendo fare in modo che il mio bel culo sia perfettamente incastrato al bacino di Kuroo. Il suo respiro sul collo mi fa il solletico.  
Tutti prendono da bere e dopo qualche altra battuta di poca importanza vedo Yaku buttare un’occhio verso la nostra televisione.   
– Hai la Switch, Kenma? – mi domanda, già sapendo la risposta.   
– Sì. –  
– E non è che hai per caso anche Super Smash Bros? Ci giocavo quando ero più piccolo, e so che è uscito il remake. –  
Lascio di malavoglia il grembo di Testu per alzarmi, mollare il bicchiere sul tavolino e piegarmi verso la TV, frugando fra i cassetti. Grazie Yaku, non avevo ancora trovato una scusa per mettermi a novanta, stasera. Tiro fuori la custodia di plastica e fisso le persone di fronte a me.  
Lev da una gomitata all’amico, ridacchiando.   
– Yaku, non sembra anche a te che il sedere di Kenma sia più bello di quello di una ragazza? – bisbiglia, per essere colpito poi da lui in piena faccia.   
– Sei un cretino, Lev. – gli risponde.  
Io arrossisco appena, Tetsu, per fortuna, non sembra aver capito.   
– Chi vuole giocare? – mormoro, poi.  
Sembra vogliano giocare tutti, persino Fumiko.   
– Non bastano i controller, devo andare a prendere il mio. – noto, lasciando loro i piccoli Joy-con in mano e facendo per salire in camera a riprendere il mio. In ogni caso, è molto più comodo.   
– Tanto che ci sono, vengo a cambiarmi. – sento dire a Tetsu, e sorrido mentre entro in camera.  
Mi butto sul letto per raggiungere il controller che ho lasciato sul cuscino, ma sento un paio di mani che immediatamente mi spingono sul materasso e un respiro corto sulla mia pelle pochi secondi dopo.  
Il bacino di Kuroo immediatamente si avvicina a me, finché non sento la superficie del suo cazzo premere contro il mio corpo, da dietro, piano.  
Un gemito strozzato esce dalla sua gola appena si ferma.  
Non abbiamo tempo.  
Non adesso.   
– Da quanto non facciamo sesso, micetto? – mi chiede poi. Sta sbottonando la camicia piano, un bottone alla volta, e nonostante lo stia facendo per cambiarsi, la vista mi fa seccare la gola.  
Tossicchio e mi concentro.   
– Due settimane e tre giorni. – rispondo, lasciando di nuovo che i miei occhi vaghino dai suoi capelli corvini agli occhi affilati, agli addominali non eccessivamente scolpiti, ma appena visibili sul fisico snello, alle mani, alle dita lunghe, alle cosce, alle mutande.  
Lo sto praticamente mangiando con gli occhi.  
Si sfila i pantaloni e ne mette un altro paio, poi mi afferra per il collo della felpa.  
Le nostre labbra si incontrano aperte, ci mangiamo per qualche secondo, la nostra pelle che brucia e la voglia di averne di più.   
– Questa notte ti riempio finché non piangi come una brava puttana, micetto. – mormora infine, facendo per uscire dalla stanza e lasciandomi lì eccitato, mortalmente duro, e insoddisfatto.  
Gemo di frustrazione, e poi mi butto in avanti sul letto.   
– Tetsurou! – mormoro ad alta voce, e sento i passi fermarsi.   
– Cosa c’è? –  
– Ti prego, mettiti una maglietta. Non mi piace come ti guarda la biondina. – mi lascio scappare, la faccia sepolta nelle lenzuola.  
Sento il rumore basso e caldo della sua risata.   
– Sei geloso, micetto? –  
La sua mano si tuffa nei capelli neri, tirandoli indietro.  
– Sì. – ammetto, prima di alzarmi definitivamente con il controller in mano e uscire prima di lui.  
Se fossi rimasto ancora un minuto in quella stanza, è probabile che sarei morto.  
Ogni passo giù per le scale brucia sulla mia faccia, e sento la mia volontà farsi sempre più fallace. E se mi mettessi a correre, lo sbattessi al letto e chiudessi a chiave la stanza? E’ una buona idea?  
Mi piazzo a sedere sul tappeto in mezzo agli altri che ho voglia solo di piangere.  
Non pensavo che l’astinenza da sesso fosse qualcosa che avrei mai patito così tanto, ma, diamine, non penso di aver mai provato niente di più doloroso che l’attesa di potermi finalmente lasciar prendere dalle braccia ferme ma delicate di Kuroo e rilassarmi completamente addosso a lui.  
Avvio la Nintendo in maniera automatica, l’ho fatto talmente tante volte che manco ci penso più, ormai.   
– Come giochiamo? Tutti insieme? Due contro due? Uno contro uno? – chiede Lev, che ha slacciato la cravatta del completo e si è seduto al mio fianco con le gambe chilometriche piegate sotto di lui.  
Io inclino la testa.   
– Possiamo giocare tutti insieme, ma non vi divertireste molto… - mi ritrovo a dire.  
Lev inarca le sopracciglia.  
– Perché? –  
– Perché sono troppo forte. –  
Lo vedo annuire e ridacchiare piano.   
– Sì, sì, probabilmente hai ragione. Allora facciamo delle coppie casuali e vediamo come va. – conviene, la sua mano che si appoggia sulla mia spalla per stringerla piano. Non amo essere toccato da persone che non conosco bene, ma questo ragazzone di dimensioni spropositatamente grandi non mi mette più di tanto a disagio. E’ tenero, nel suo modo goffo e impacciato.  
Annuisco piano, guardo Yaku e Fumiko e mi sembrano d’accordo anche loro.  
Fumiko mi guarda per un secondo di troppo. Non riesco a leggere i suoi occhi, ma mi sembra che la sua sia un’occhiataccia. Distolgo lo sguardo per primo, non m’interessa farmi fissare da lei.  
Tetsu intanto è sceso e si è piazzato, rigorosamente senza maglietta, accanto alla bionda.  
Vorrei picchiarlo.  
Mi sta provocando.  
Non gli rivolgo più di un’occhiata stizzita prima di decidere un numero per ciascuno e chiedere ad Alexa di fare un’estrazione casuale.  
I primi sono Yaku e Kuroo.  
Vince Kuroo.  
La partita è stata penosa, lo sappiamo tutti, tranne Fumiko. Fumiko che appoggia una mano corredata di unghie lunghe e rosse sul bicipite del mio fidanzato facendogli i complimenti, anche troppi.  
Un lampo di gelosia mi invade. Non può toccarlo. Perché è lei che lo sta toccando? Io dovrei toccarlo.  
Tetsu mi fissa le iridi dorate addosso, leccandosi le labbra.  
Si aspetta una mia reazione.  
Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno quando chiedo di nuovo ad Alexa di darmi due numeri da uno a cinque. Neppure quando noto che siamo usciti io e Fumiko. Lo fisso, e lui mi fissa.  
La mano bianca della ragazza si stacca da lui, afferra il Joy-con. Aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
Quando finalmente sento di riuscire a staccarmi dallo sguardo penetrante di Kuroo, mi rendo conto che sto veramente per giocare a Super Smash Bros con una che non ha mai preso un controller in mano, e che, caso totalmente fortuito, quella stessa persona ci ha appena provato con il mio ragazzo davanti a me.  
Mi tiro su a sedere, incrocio le gambe, stiro la schiena, faccio schioccare la cartilagine delle dita.  
Normalmente ci andrei piano, ma ora, beh, ora l’ha voluto.   
– Micetto, vacci piano. – sento dirmi da dietro.  
“Col cazzo” mi ritrovo a pensare.  
La osservo per un tempo infinito chiedere a Testu che personaggio scegliere, chiedergli come si gioca, allungarsi dalla sua parte per lasciar intravedere il solco tra le tette.  
Peggio per te, tesoro, il mio ragazzo è un tipo da culo.  
“3…2…1…VIA!” appare nello schermo, prima che inizi a pestare il suo avatar con tutta la rabbia che ho in corpo.  
Nemmeno guardo quello che sto facendo.  
Sento le dita che si muovono da sole.  
E vedo la barra del danno salire esponenzialmente mentre lei non riesce nemmeno a muoversi verso di me.  
E non smetterò.  
I lampi rossi che segnalano la more di uno dei due avatar, in questo caso il suo, sono costantemente sullo schermo.  
Nessuno osa fiatare.  
E’ una vittoria totale, un minuto di pura violenza videoludica totalmente non necessaria. Ma, cazzo, mi fa sentire così bene.  
Quando poso il controller sul tappeto, vedo Yaku e Lev con la bocca lievemente aperta, Fumiko in confusione totale, Tetsu che si copre la bocca con la mano per non scoppiare a ridere.  
Mi alzo, mi avvicino a lei, infilo una ciocca di capelli schiariti dietro l’orecchio.   
– E’ un peccato, se non avessi fatto gli occhi dolci al mio ragazzo tutta la sera e non avessi avuto l’idea geniale di toccarlo, forse ti avrei lasciato menare qualche colpo. – commento, il tono solito, monotonico e pacato, che so fa irritare le persone più di qualsiasi urlo e esclamazione.  
Lei diventa viola, Yaku e Lev trattengono una risata, Kuroo ricomincia a fissarmi.   
– Ma…non è vero…il professore…io… – inzia a farfugliare, ma la interrompo.   
– Non ce l’ho con te perché lo trovi bello o perché ti piacerebbe uscire con lui. Ho gli occhi anche io, so com’è Tetsurou. Ma detesto il pensiero che tu ci abbia provato con lui qui, davanti a me, in casa mia. Non che avessi speranze, diciamocelo. – concludo, con uno svolazzante movimento della mano.  
La sua faccia si scurisce ancora di più.  
Ma sa che ho ragione.  
Non è un crimine essere attratti da qualcuno, anche se è impegnati, ma è una grande mancanza di rispetto non rispettare i limiti o giocare a fare la “rovinafamiglie” a casa degli altri.  
E questo non lo sopporto proprio.  
Si alza e esce dalla porta di casa senza dire più nulla, lasciando tutte le sue cose sul tavolo, in un mutismo totale. Mi sa che ci è rimasta male.  
Yaku e Lev stanno zitti per un po’, prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
E’ Yaku il primo.   
– Mi sa…mi sa che noi dobbiamo andare. Non è vero Lev? – mugugna poi. So che vuole ridere, ma non riesce. Si sente in imbarazzo a farlo.  
Ma l’altro non si fa di questi problemi. E’ molto più ingenuo.  
Si alza, prende la mano di Yaku e va verso l’appendiabiti sbellicandosi dalle risate.   
– Sapevo, sapevo, sapevo che sarebbe finita così! Sono settimane che le dico che non ha speranze e che è stupido provarci, ma Dio, non demorde quella, eh? Beh, ben gli sta! – riesce a dire, fra una risata e l’altra.  
Yaku lo guarda come se volesse bucargli la pelle.  
Kuroo è ancora zitto, anche se ha quel suo sorriso sghembo e irresistibile stampato in faccia.  
Ci salutano dalla porta.   
– E’ sempre un piacere vederti, Kenma, mi fai sempre ridere un sacco! – continua Lev, prima che Yaku lo prenda per un polso, lo tiri forte verso di sé e sbatta la porta nello stesso momento in cui una gamba si pianta del suo stinco.  
Un gridolino di dolore passa attraverso la porta e si sente chiaramente Yaku dire “Sei un cretino, non capisci che ogni tanto devi stare zitto? Ti odio! Stai zitto ogni tanto, idiota!”.  
Ma ormai non m’interessa più tanto della loro lite, m’interessa solo del mio ragazzo seduto con le gambe aperte sul divano e un’espressione indecifrabile in faccia.  
Afferro la maniglia della porta, la apro appena.   
– In caso la ragazza voglia tornare a prendere le sue cose. – dico, prima di andare dove voglio essere da tutta, tutta la maledetta sera. Ovvero addosso al mio fidanzato.  
Sento le sue mani che si allacciano sulla mia vita e qualche secondo dopo sono a cavalcioni su di lui, sul divano.   
– Non saliamo? – chiedo, la voce che inizia a tremare quando sento la mano ruvida per l’utilizzo dei prodotti chimici graffiare la mia pelle sulla schiena.  
Tetsu si avvicina alle mie labbra, i suoi occhi che le fissano.   
– E se poi tornasse? Non vorrai che si perda lo spettacolo. –  
Oh sì. Ero troppo timido per chiedere qualcosa del genere, ma Dio, l’idea mi piace. Mi eccita più di quanto non dovrebbe.  
Mi alzo un instante per sfilare i pantaloncini e mi rimetto immediatamente addosso a lui.  
I nostri nasi si scontrano piano, poi un bacio cattura entrambi. E’ un bacio famelico. La sua lingua si muove con la mia, e gemo appena nella sua bocca solo per sentire le sue mani stringersi sulla mia nuca e avvicinarmi di più.  
Quando si stacca sono senza fiato, ma un improvviso dolore sul fianco destro mi costringe a riprendere aria.  
Mi ha sculacciato?   
– Sei stato un micetto veramente cattivo, stasera. Ti sei messo in mostra davanti a persone che non erano me, e una di loro ha persino commentato il tuo culo. Penso che tu debba essere punito. – mormora poi, la voce più bassa di quando ha parlato pochi secondi fa.  
Toglie le mani dal mio corpo e si ferma completamente.  
Sento le lacrime farsi strada nel mio viso.   
– No…Tetsu, ti prego…toccami. – provo a pregarlo, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani e guardandolo dritto in faccia.  
Provo a baciarlo ma si scosta.   
– Oh, no, non la passerai liscia così facilmente, micetto. –  
Lascia che il dorso della mano mi sfiori il cazzo delicatamente, e un verso esce dalle mie labbra.   
– Preparati da solo, e se sarò abbastanza soddisfatto, potrei pensare anche di scoparti. – ammette poi, le dita che ora si stringono attorno al mio mento e reggono il viso a pochi millimetri dal suo.  
Le mani mi tremano, il mio corpo ha bisogno di essere toccato.  
Ma non voglio toccarmi da solo, voglio che mi tocchi lui.  
Eppure non posso diglielo, neppure mi viene l’idea di farlo. Kuroo è molto, molto dominante, in questo genere di cose, e se mi ordina di masturbarmi davanti a lui, Dio, lo farò.  
Sento le lacrime che scendono piano sul mio viso, piccole, cristalline, mentre infilo due dita in bocca per inumidirle e rendere più facile metterle dentro.  
Vedo le palpebre di Tetsu farsi pesanti quando la mia lingua percorre dall’attaccatura al palmo alle unghie.  
Inarco la schiena.   
– Bravo micetto, così. Fai piano. –  
Appoggio la fronte contro la sua clavicola mentre entro piano dentro me stesso.   
– Tetsurou… - gemo piano, la sensazione di essere penetrato da qualcosa dopo tanto tempo che mi cattura completamente. Le mie dita sottili si muovono piano, dentro e fuori.  
Eppure non mi riescono a soddisfare.  
Le lacrime scendono copiose sul mio viso.   
– Cosa c’è, micetto? Non riesci a toccarti bene? Vuoi qualcos’altro, lì dentro? –  
Annuisco mentre un altro gemito esce dalle mie labbra.  
Mi avvicino fino a premere le labbra vicino al suo orecchio.   
– Io voglio te. Voglio cavalcare te. – dico, aggiungendo un terzo dito e inarcando la schiena ancora di più.  
Sento il suo sguardo su di me.  
Gemo più forte.  
Spalanco gli occhi quando un’ondata di piacere mi fa tremare le gambe, ma non è ancora abbastanza.  
Testu afferra la mia mano e la tira fuori, poi infila due dita dentro la mia bocca.  
Fremo all’idea che finalmente voglia toccarmi.  
Si avvicina alla mia entrata e si blocca.   
– Tu a chi appartieni? – chiede.  
Sorrido dolcemente.   
– Sono solo il tuo micetto, Testurou. –  
Infila le dita, lunghe, callose, solide dentro di me e preme proprio dove deve.  
Vengo con gli occhi spalancati e le mani che tremano sulle sue spalle. Gemo il suo nome.   
– Sei veramente ipersensibile, stasera. – commenta.  
Si allunga verso il tavolino e apre il cassetto, tirando fuori il lubrificante.  
Tento di dirgli che è troppo presto per scoparmi, visto che sono appena venuto, ma le parole si mescolano fra di loro e lui non sembra aver voglia di ascoltarmi.  
Mi afferra dalle cosce, mi alza piano, e poi mi penetra lentamente, un centimetro alla volta.  
Vedo bianco. Sento solo il piacere, quasi doloroso, le mie gambe che tremano, la mia testa gettata indietro.   
– Cazzo, sei strettissimo. – commenta, muovendomi piano sopra di lui per entrare completamente.  
Ha i denti stretti, la mascella serrata e il viso rivolto completamente verso di me.  
Allaccio le braccia dietro il suo collo e schiaccio la fronte contro la sua, muovendo piano il bacino e lasciando uscire un lamento sussurrato mentre lo faccio.   
– Sei tu che sei troppo grosso, Testu. –  
Premo le labbra sulle sue mentre inizio a muovermi. I miei fianchi sono deboli e tremano, così come le mie gambe, per questo sento le mani forti di Kuroo afferrarmi e iniziare a guidare i miei movimenti, aiutandomi a trovare un ritmo lento ma profondo.  
Ogni volta che entra dentro di me completamente mi sento come se mi stessi sgretolando.   
– Così, micetto, oh sì, bravo, dammi quello che voglio. –  
I movimenti si fanno un pelo più frenetici, la mia voce si alza.  
Un rumore attira la mia attenzione, quando vedo una testa bionda infilarsi nella cucina e prendere qualcosa dal tavolo. E’ tornata.  
Alzo il bacino fino a far uscire Kuroo completamente da me, poi mi tiro giù prendendolo tutto, tutto dentro di me.  
Un gemito forte risuona nell’aria, mescolato alla gola di Tetsu che gratta in un verso che ha ben poco da lasciare all’immaginazione.  
Fisso le mie pupille dilatate sulla faccia imbarazzata e umiliata di Fumiko che mi guarda.  
Poi lei se ne va, e io torno dal mio ragazzo.   
– Sei proprio una puttana, micetto. – dice, e stringe le mani.  
La presa fa quasi male, e ora i movimenti sono così veloci da farmi uscire di testa.   
– Ti piace che le persone vedano come ti scopo, eh? I rumori che fai, la faccia fottutamente sensuale quando hai il mio cazzo dentro di te, come una brava puttana. – continua.  
Affonda i denti sul mio collo, e raggiunge un punto così in profondità dentro di me che il mio corpo si tende completamente.  
Non appena sento il calore del suo orgasmo che si espande dentro di me, vengo anche io.   
– Tetsurou…tetsurou! – mi ritrovo a gemere, finché la mia voce non muore e il piacere abbandona le mie membra lasciandomi completamente inerme.  
Non ricordo se è stato lui ad uscire da me o io a togliermi, non ricordo come mi abbia trascinato su a letto, nemmeno la sensazione umida delle salviette che mi puliscono. Ovviamente anche il momento in cui le sue mani mi sfilano la felpa e le calze e mi mettono una maglietta è completamente oscuro nella mia mente.  
Inizio a riprendermi quando sento le sue mani che mi circondano sotto le coperte e una gamba delle sue infilarsi fra le mie.  
Sento un bacio, poi un altro, un altro ancora.   
– Sei vivo, micetto? – mi chiede, mentre mi rotolo in me stesso per aderire al suo petto caldo e inspirare il suo profumo. Niente più cuscino, ora c’è lui, e profuma molto di più.  
Mugugno un verso di asserzione.   
– La prossima settimana andiamo in vacanza. – mi comunica, e di nuovo, rispondo con un verso.  
E’ abituato a parlare senza avere risposte comprensibili da me. A lui piace parlare, a me piace il rumore della sua voce e il modo in cui il suo sterno trema nel petto quando ride.   
– Andiamo al mare, anche se dovrò passare la giornata a metterti la crema solare. Forse è meglio la montagna? Non lo so, basta che siamo solo io e te. Sono stanco delle persone. Voglio stare con te e basta. Che ne dici? – mi chiede poi.  
Mi scosto un attimo.   
– Anche io voglio stare con te da solo. Andiamo al mare. Mi piaci in costume da bagno. – rispondo, guardando il suo viso sorridente.  
Mi lascia un morso lieve sul naso.   
– Stasera mi sono innamorato di te tutto da capo, Ken. Non pensavo che fossi geloso di me. – si ritrova a dirmi poi, arrossendo appena quando lo dice.  
Aggrotto le sopracciglia e affondo la faccia sul suo petto.   
– Sono geloso perché non mi piace che quella passi più tempo con te di quanto non possa fare io. E anche perché se tu non ci fossi più io non saprei cosa fare. So che non mi lasceresti, ma mi viene l’ansia di rimanere da solo. –  
Negli anni ho imparato a esternare le mie emozioni, anche se solo con Kuroo. Era abitudine per me stare nel mio e ingoiare ogni sentimento, ma sono cresciuto.  
La mano di Kuroo si avvicina al retro della mia testa e inizia a tracciare dei cerchi fra i capelli.   
– So come funziona la tua ansia, micetto, ma l’unica cosa su cui non devi averne è questo. Prima che io ti lasci devono spararmi, e non è detto che io non torni in vita in stile The Walking Dead per mangiarti il cervello e portarti nella tomba con me. – mi risponde, facendomi ridacchiare.   
– E comunque pensavo di dirtelo già da un po’, e se venissi in ufficio da me per la pausa pranzo? Non è molto, ma almeno riusciremmo a… - inizia.   
– Vengo il lunedì, il mercoledì e il venerdì. Il martedì e il giovedì andiamo a mangiare il ramen. –  
Lo sento ridere.   
– Come vuoi. –  
Rimaniamo in silenzio a farci le coccole per un po’, finché non sento il suo petto gonfiarsi per prendere aria.  
Sta per dire qualcosa.  
Sento che sarà qualcosa di stupido.   
– Oppure potrei smettere di lavorare. Tu sei ricco, potresti mantenermi. E io passerei le giornate a bordo piscina sorseggiando un cocktail e…e poi potrei mandarti le mie foto vestito da scolaretta in cambio dei soldi e chiamarti “papino” quando facciamo sesso. Oh sì, ti prego, Kenma, diventa il mio sugar daddy! –  
La mia faccia si contrae in una smorfia.   
– Sei un idiota, Tetsurou. –

**Author's Note:**

> le mie oneshot le trovate su wattpad  
> -> "anime one shot" di @_melilissa_  
> -> grazie di leggere vi voglio bene


End file.
